Pleasure dream
by Iratsu
Summary: A veces, sólo los sueños pueden hacer que abramos los ojos ante la realidad. Itoshiki Nozomu x Kudou Jun. Yaoi. Rated M por el contenido hard.


Este es un fanfic sobre Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, basado en la pareja Itoshiki Nozomu x Kudou Jun. Si no te gusta el yaoi, no estás obligado a leerlo (XD), y si te gusta pues... espero que lo disfrutes leyendo :3 hay muy poco material sobre esta pareja, así que quise escribir sobre ellos xD también tengo que decir que es mi primer fanfic hard... xD

¡Ah! también tengo que avisar (por si acaso) de algunas palabras que están en japonés en el fanfic xD "_ai shiteru_" significa "_te quiero_", y creo que lo que significa "_sensei_" está claro XD

Bueno, dejo los comentarios aquí XD ¡Espero que os guste!^^

Disclaimer que se debe hacer (xD): Ni Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Kumeta Kouji.

* * *

"_¿Qué es este extraño lugar?..._"

Me encontré súbitamente en un lugar desconocido, absolutamente todo estaba teñido de negro. Estaba cansado y desorientado, como si acabara de despertar después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Por mucho que intentaba limpiar mis gafas o acostumbrar mis ojos a ella, la oscuridad seguía impidiéndome ver nada... ese lugar color azabache continuaba aprisionándome, quién sabía si eternamente. Mis ojos no podían alcanzar a formar ninguna imagen... pero la vista era el único sentido que no me era útil en ese momento.

"_Sensei..._"

Podía escuchar una voz. Un leve susurro que llegó a mis oídos suavemente. Una voz que me estremecía cada vez que la escuchaba. Y más si de los labios que dejaron escapar ese susurro pronunciaban esa palabra... algo que escuchaba prácticamente todos los días, pero que en sus labios adquiría un tono especial...

Poco a poco mis ojos podían apreciar las imágenes que se iban dibujando en la oscuridad.

Una figura erguida en el centro de esa oscuridad. Unas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón semidesabrochado. Un torso desnudo, sólamente profanado por uno de los libros que suele leer. Unos labios húmedos. Unos ojos, cuya mirada azul celeste conseguía atravesar cada rincón de mi alma, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Ojos que expresaban deseo y lujuria, cubiertos por un velo de inocencia.

"_Sensei..._"

Dos de sus dedos jugaban con sus labios mientras volvía a susurrar esa misma palabra, en un tono muy sensual. Ambos dedos quedadon impregnados con su saliva al lamerlos varias veces con su lengua. Ahora, sus dedos se encontraban trazando una línea. Una fina línea transparente. Bajaron por su barbilla, pasaron por su cuello y llegaron a su pecho, sorteando las páginas del libro que descansaba en su estómago, descendiendo hasta llegar hasta su parte más íntima...

Mientras dibujaba esa línea, su mirada no varió ni un sólo instante, siempre fija en mis propios ojos. Quizá él no sea capaz de leer la mente de los demás, pero a través de observar sus ojos celestes pude ser capaz de entender... que me deseaba como yo le deseaba a él.

Introdujo ambos dedos debajo de su pantalón y comenzó a moverlos. Su expresión cambiaba gradualmente, viéndose en ese momento mucho más vulnerable. Sus labios esta vez emitían pequeños sonidos, casi imperceptibles, pero que podía escuchar perfectamente.  
Gemidos que me estaban volviendo loco...

"_S-sensei... a-ai shi... teru..._"

Su voz volvió a fluir por mis oídos. Esos gemidos eran una invitación a las puertas del cielo... a una proposición indecente, muy indecente. Sin embargo, mi mente no procesó esos pensamientos en ese momento. Le dejó libre camino a mi cuerpo, el cual le llamaba. Pedía a gritos estar cerca de él. Cerca de su cuerpo, cerca de sus labios...  
Por puro instinto, mi cuerpo avanzó hacia él. Mientras, él seguía tocándose, y suplicándome con la mirada que me perdiera en un mar de lujuria junto a él. Un momento y un lugar en el que sólo existiríamos dos personas... y un sentimiento mutuo.

Nuestras miradas no se desviaron ni un instante... hasta ese momento. Hasta el momento en el que atrapé sus labios con los míos propios, para no dejarlos escapar y degustar su delicioso sabor. No obtuve ninguna resistencia, ya que él lo deseaba tanto como yo.  
Pasé una de mis manos por su cuello, acariciándole y haciendo que volviera a gemir, un gemido que se ahogó en mi boca. Me encantaba ese sonido... necesitaba escucharlo más, mucho más.  
Mi lengua rozó sus labios, todavía humedecidos por su propia saliva. Quise invadir su boca, recorrer con mi lengua toda ella. Quería seguir escuchándole gemir. Quería que continuara con su cometido de volverme loco de placer...  
Ante el roce, dejó abrir sus labios lo suficiente para que mi lengua pudiera introducirse dentro. Jugué primero con su propia lengua, tocándola levemente para estimularle. Continué investigando el resto de su boca, primero lentamente, de forma que le ayudara a acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación... para más tarde aumentar el ritmo.  
El libro que descansaba en su estómago le molestaba. Lo arrojó lejos para atraerme hacia sí con ambas manos. Tímidamente, su lengua colaboró también en esa búsqueda del placer que ambos ansiábamos. Ambas se rozaron y lamieron mutuamente, entremezclando saliva, la cual fluyó por la comisura de sus labios ante nuestro movimiento.

Finalmente, nos separamos en busca de aire. El beso se intensificó tanto que ambos necesitabamos recuperar el aliento. Fue en ese momento cuando, al ver esa imagen... no pude resistirme más. Esa imagen, formada por su rostro jadeante y sonrosado, sus labios humedecidos y su mirada celeste, rebosante de deseo... era como si me pidiera... no, como si me suplicara que le hiciera mío.

El cansancio desapareció como si nunca hubiera quedado rastro de él. Mi cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo, por puro instinto. De todas formas, de mi mente no se escapó ningún pensamiento sobre detener lo que estábamos haciendo, sino al contrario. Mi mente ordenaba a mi cuerpo que siguiera, cosa que obedeció sin objetar absolutamente nada.

Le tumbé en el suelo, quedándome encima de él. Quizá el tacto era un poco frío, ya que un gemido se escapó de sus labios al rozarlo. Claro que... también pudo ser porque mi mano derecha estaba situada en el lugar que antes él se había estado tocando, el cual había reaccionado ante tal acción... ya que mi mano pudo notar que su miembro estaba totalmente erguido. Mi vista descendió a comprobar que su miembro, a pesar de que su pantalón estaba semi-desabrochado, se encontraba aprisionado por tal presión.  
Mis manos se deslizaron por su estómago, todavía húmedo por su saliva, bajando progresivamente, a la vez que empujando todas las prendas de ropa que cubrían su entrepierna, dejando al descubierto su miembro, liberándole de la presión.  
La tentación era tan fuerte que era imposible deshacerse de ella. Comencé a acariciar su miembro. Podía escuchar gemidos de placer escapándose de sus labios, repitiendo constantemente esa palabra que tanto escuchaba, pero que con su tono de voz, y más siendo mezclada con tan deliciosos sonidos, se hacía tan especial...  
Me estaba volviendo loco. Acariciaba sin parar su miembro mientras notaba que el mío propio comenzaba a levantarse. El placer que ambos sentíamos aumentaba cada vez más, un placer que pronto nos llevaría al éxtasis...  
Decidí adelantarlo un poco. Al menos, el suyo... su primer éxtasis. Mi lengua sustituyó a mi mano, lamiendo toda su longitud, comenzando desde la base... hasta llegar a la parte más alta de su miembro. Fue en ese momento cuando mi boca cubrió todo su miembro, haciendo que mi lengua se sintiera mucho más libre a la hora de moverse para proporcionarle más placer.  
Sentí incluso el sabor de una gota de su esencia en mi boca...

Levanté la vista esperando que en rostro mostrara una expresión de placer, de deseo y de súplica por que continuara... sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, no fue eso lo que encontré. En su cara se había dibujado una sonrisa, y sus ojos me miraban con lujuria y deseo, pero no de la misma forma de antes... si no de una forma mucho más agresiva, casi amenazante. El velo de inocencia había desaparecido.

"_Así que... lo has reconocido al final, ¿no es verdad, sensei?_"

Separé el tacto de mis labios con su miembro ante tal reacción. Su mirada continuaba siendo malvada, así como su sonrisa. Una de sus manos rozó mi barbilla y levantó mi mentón, acercándome a sus labios.

"_Sensei... tú me deseas... así como yo a ti..._"

Lo último que sentí fue una maravillosa sensación. Quizá algo parecido a lo que le hice sentir yo a él...  
Nuestros labios volvieron a fundirse, esta vez tomando él la iniciativa de introducir su lengua en mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón de ella tal y como yo lo había hecho antes. Pero mientras sus labios se ocupaban de los míos propios, su mano libre se abrió camino entre mi ropa para llegar a mi miembro erecto... para acariciarle y masajearle, tal y como había hecho antes con el suyo.  
Esta vez, los gemidos se escapaban de mi propia boca. Era incapaz de contenerlos ante tal sensación.  
Su otra mano, con la que cogió mi mentón, lo dejó libre para también recorrer el mismo camino para llegar a mi entrepierna. Sus masajes y caricias aumentaron, se volvieron mucho más violentas progresivamente... hasta que finalmente no pude más. Tras un sonoro gemido que se perdió en sus labios, sus manos quedaron impregnadas por mi propio semen...

Abrí los ojos. Las imágenes me llegaban borrosas... quizá porque mis gafas se habían empañado por el incesante jadeo por parte de ambos o porque me fallaba la vista en ese momento a causa del placer...

... o tal vez, porque la imagen de sus ojos celestes completamente llenos de lujuria y de su sonrisa maligna se estaba desvaneciendo.

Volví a abrir los ojos. Me volvía a encontrar en un espacio oscuro, sin embargo, éste me resultaba mucho más familiar. Podía reconocer la lámpara que siempre colgaba en el techo de mi habitación y las paredes sin estar apenas decoradas. Me incorporé para distinguir incluso la figura de mi sobrino Majiru durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado. Entonces, comprendí lo que había pasado.

"_¿Es posible que todo... haya sido sólo un sueño?_"

Mi ritmo de respiración estaba alterado. Estaba sudando sin parar, incluso notaba mis mejillas sonrojadas. Y también... notaba mi entrepierna mojada. Bajé una de mis manos hacia esa zona y, efectivamente, pude comprobar que estaba todo lleno de líquido blanco.  
Mi mente volvió a activarse tras comprobar tal hecho. Las imágenes que había formado se iban dibujando poco a poco otra vez. ¿Había... llegado al orgasmo... soñando con uno de los alumnos de mi clase?  
¿¡Cómo era posible!? No... ¡Ninguno de mis alumnos podría afectarme de manera tan agresiva como para soñar con uno de ellos!... ¡Y mucho menos con un hombre! ¡¡Soy su profesor!! y además, ¡¡estaba convencido de que me gustaban las mujeres!! ¡¡Esto me está haciendo caer en la desesperación!!

"_Sensei..._"

Mientras las imágenes se volvían a formar, también llegaron otros estímulos. Involuntariamente, su voz volvió a mis oídos. No... no era posible... ¡¡No podía ser posible!!

"_A-ai shi... teru..._"

El recuerdo de su voz suplicante seguía invadiendo mis pensamientos. Llevé mis manos a mis oídos para evitar seguir escuchándola. ¡¡No!! ¡Su voz no me afectaba!...  
Pero... sin embargo, el recuerdo de sus gemidos era tan delicioso... aún lo podía saborear, aún notaba su aliento cerca de mí. El tacto de su cuerpo. Sus labios...

"_Sensei... tú me deseas..._"

... Posiblemente, tuviera razón... Nunca nadie me había atraído de tal forma como él... como Kudou Jun...  
Era posible que realmente sí que deseara que estuviera cerca de mí... que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran cerca el uno del otro, que pudiera presionar mis labios sobre los suyos, que pudiera hacerle mío... deseaba estar con él para siempre...  
Pensamientos que alguna vez llegaron a mi mente, pero que rápidamente negué e intenté olvidar y reprimir, ahora vuelven a resurgir para que finalmente los acepte.  
Ni siquiera volví a considerar esa posibilidad... de que uno de mis alumnos haya conseguido entrar en mi corazón. Ese corazón que logré sellar, ese alumno ha encontrado la llave para permanecer en él.  
Finalmente, lo reconocí. Ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo...

"_Kudou-kun, ai shiteru..._"

Fue un leve susurro, casi ni yo mismo fui capaz de escucharlo. No presté atención al ritmo alterado de mi respiración, o a la velocidad de los latidos de mi corazón... ya que en ese momento, me di cuenta que se habían formado lágrimas en mis ojos, y que bajaban rozando mis mejillas. Lágrimas de dolor y frustración. Él era mi alumno, yo era su profesor. Pensar que tendría que verle todos los días, que podría disfrutar de su presencia, de sus buenos modales, de su mirada celeste y su sonrisa inocente... hacía que mi corazón se aprisionara de una forma que casi era asfixiante. Deseaba poder estar con él, y que él sintiera lo mismo que siento yo... sin embargo, eso nunca pasará.

Después de ir al baño y limpiar las partes que había ensuciado, volví a tumbarme en la cama, y volví a mirar hacia arriba. Mis ojos, que aún continuaban llenos de lágrimas, se fueron cerrando progresivamente hasta que el sueño me venció. No recuerdo lo que pensé en el momento anterior a caer dormido, pero sí que recuerdo que un susurro vino hacia mi mente. Un susurro suave y delicioso, el cual mi mente había formado momentos antes, y en el que se incluían unas palabras que tanto quería escuchar...

"_Tú me deseas... así como yo a ti..._"

Fue la primera y última noche de mi vida en la que deseé abrir los ojos al amanecer y encontrarme vivo de nuevo.


End file.
